Victor Newman
Victor Newman (nèe Christian Miller) is a fictional character on the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless played by actor Eric Braeden from February 1980 through November 2, 2009 and again from January 15, 2010 to present. The character briefly appeared on The Bold and the Beautiful in 1999. Victor was originally intended to be a short-term character as part of a six-month storyline, but developed into a lead character.[1] Braeden won a Daytime Emmy Award in 1998 for Lead Actor in a Drama Series for the role. Much of his history on the series revolves around his long-running conflict with rival businessman Jack Abbott (portrayed originally by Terry Lester, and since 1989 by Peter Bergman), his ruthless nature, many marriages, and the infamous triangle involving Victor and ex-wives Ashley Abbott and Nikki Reed.[2][3] Biography Christian Miller was the son of Albert and Cora Miller. He had one older sister, Rienette Miller, and one younger brother, Matt Miller. Albert abandoned his family and when Christian was seven his mother put him and his brother in an orphanage because she was unable to provide for him and his brother. This gave Christian a strong determination to be successful and independent. After he left the orphanage he changed his name to Victor Newman because he declared himself a victorious new man. Julia Victor originally came to Genoa City in 1980 to help Katherine Chancellor run Chancellor Industries. He brought his wife Julia Newman with him and bought a ranch from Katherine and renamed it the Newman Ranch. Victor kept Julia a recluse in the ranch house while he worked. Longing for work of her own, Julia took a modeling job with photographer Michael Scott who was attracted to her. Victor became jealous and when Julia turned up pregnant, he was convinced that the baby was Michael's. In retaliation, Victor imprisoned Michael in the old bomb shelter on the ranch. Julia found Michael and freed him. While they were attempting to flee the Newman Ranch, Victor happened upon the pair and a fist fight between Michael and Victor ensued. Julia involved herself in the crossfire and suffered a terrible fall leading her to miscarry. Blood tests eventually proved that Victor was, in fact, the father before Julia and Michael left town together. Nikki, Ashley, Leanna and Hope On the business front, Victor built a corporate empire called Newman Enterprises, which gave him an estimated net-worth of somewhere between $18-$60 billion. Victor subsequently commenced a relationship with Nikki Reed which became a decades long on again/off again romance. They conceived two children together, Victoria Newman and Nicholas Newman. During his first marriage to Nikki, Victor had an affair with Ashley Abbott. Ashley became pregnant with Victor's child and soon had an abortion, a move she lived to regret. Grief over the loss of the offspring tore Victor and Ashley apart though Victor still loved her. Leanna "Love" Randolph was hired by both Victor and Jack Abbott to write a biography of Victor. Jack's version of the book was intended to be a tell all entitled Ruthless: The Victor Newman Story. Without Jack's knowledge, Leanna added a chapter which exposed Victor and Ashley's affair. Believing Nikki was behind the publication, Victor divorced her and married Leanna. They were later divorced. To get revenge on Jack for his role in publishing the book, Victor took over Jack's family company, Jabot Cosmetics. Out of revenge, Jack married Nikki. Victor responded by offering to give Jabot back if Jack agreed to end the marriage. He accepted the deal, but did not get his family company back because of a loophole Victor put in the deal. Victor and Ashley, who visited a cottage they attended during their affair, reunited and eventually wed. His daughter Victoria, who returned to town, was discontented with the marriage and attempted to separate them. The relationship ended when Nikki's health troubles drew Victor back to her. After contributing to the death of both Nikki and Jack's unborn child, Victor left town and ended up on a farm in Kansas where he met Hope Adams. The two fell in love and he brought her back to Genoa City. They marred and had a son, Victor Adam Newman. They later divorced and Hope returned to her farm in Kansas. Jack vs. Victor Forwarding his animosity for Jack, Victor married Jack's former girlfriend, Diane Jenkins. He divorced her after Nikki was wounded and thought to be dying. He supposedly remarried her on her deathbed, intending to remarry Diane after Nikki died. However, Nikki remarkably survived leaving Diane concerned for her relationship with Victor, who broke it off with her. Victor and Nikki officially remarried in 2002 after the acknowledgement that their prior wedding was invalid because Nikki survived. Nikki was interested in a third child. Victor refused and decided to get a vasectomy, but went trhough a process where he had some sperm stored in a sperm bank. Diane, who still loved Victor, stole it planning to impregnate herself with his child. The sperm was stolen from her multiple times from Nikki and Ashley respectively. In the end, Diane became pregnant with Jack's child through his sperm bank donation and Ashley became pregnant with Victor's daughter, Abby Newman. Abby's paternity was not revealed to Victor until Abby told him when she was five. Victor was diagnosed with temporal lobe epilepsy due to head trauma he received while rescuing Nikki from a car-jacking attempt. Jack learned of this and took advantage of Victor for quite some time. In the process, however, a strange friendship formed between them, one which Victor continued to play upon once he had the condition under control. Ultimately, he felt betrayed by Jack once again, although this time it was more personal because of their friendship. Victor revealed the truth to Jack when he informed him that he knew the truth about Jack, not Ji Min Kim, owning Jabot. Adam and Sabrina Victor left Genoa City to be at Hope's bedside as she suffered her final moments with pancreatic cancer. On her death bed, she explained to Victor, Jr., now going by Adam Wilson, that Victor was his biological father. Hope had raised their son with Cliff Wilson after she and Victor divorced, changed Victor, Jr.'s last name to Wilson and let him think Cliff was his father. Hope eventually succumbed to the cancer that was eating away at her, and it was Victor's strong wish that his son would join him at Newman Enterprises. Eventually a grown Adam came to Genoa City. With Victor at odds with the rest of his family, Adam filled the void as both son and right-hand-man. In 2008, Victor fell in love Sabrina Costelana, a friend of Victoria's from Florence, Italy. Victoria disapproved of their relationship and was angry when they decided to marry. Nick also disapproved but was more angry at his father for his controlling ways in business. Victor shifted Victoria's position within Newman Enterprises and gave it to Adam, which increased her bitterness about Adam's presence, enough so that she decided to leave her father's company. Adam then moved into Victoria's office at Newman and accepted Victor's offer to reside at the ranch. Victor created further tension in the family by giving Adam full reign over the company's cosmetics line. On June 20, 2008, Victor and Sabrina married. On August 1, 2008, Sabrina Newman died as the result of a car crash that also kills David Chow. Her death led to a downward spiral for Victor who was out for revenge against Walter Palin, the man responsible for Sabrina's death. He went to Mexico planning to kill him. He instead idd nothing to save him when the boat they went out on was taken down in a storm. Nikki reached out to Victor, who rejected her. His children met with the same rejection. He also discharged Adam when he learned of his crude ways while absent. Nikki then contacted Ashley knowing she would be able to reach Victor while she could not. Ashley searched for Victor in Paris where she brought him back from his suicidal depression and the two romantically reunited. Ashley, Mary Jane and Victor's New Heart They return to Genoa City and Victor was arrested for the murder of Walter. While Victor was gone, Jack and Adam created and publish a fake diary of Victor, forging his confession to the murder. Victor was cleared of the crime and only Adam was arrested for his part in it as Jack profoundly covered his acts so he was not deemed responsible whatsoever. Adam was imprisoned while Victor pursued revenge against Jack by gaining controlling interest in Jabot and pitting the Abbott siblings against each other--even though doing so hurt Ashley as well. He later relinquished his shares of the company to Jill Abbott in exchange for her agreement to the exhuming of Marge Cotroke's body, whom Jill, at the time, believed to be her mother, Katherine Chancellor. Ashley decided to name her baby with Victor, Hope Newman, even though she miscarried. Continuing his plans for revenge against Jack, Victor began to interact with a bandaged female figure for whom he had financed plastic surgery so she could infiltrate Jabot. The woman later introduced herself to the Abbott family as Mary Jane Benson and was hired in Public Relations at Jabot. Victor's and Mary Jane's business relationship became aggravated when Mary Jane started acting suspiciously and Victor planned to pay her to get away from Genoa City. On July 14, 2009, Victor remarried Ashley in a small ceremony at the Newman Ranch. On August 4, 2009, Victor's dog Zapato was suspected to have been posioned by Mary Jane who was making trouble for the Newman family. After examanation by the vet Zapato died, leaving Victor's wife Ashley even more upset. Nikki came by later that night during a thunderstorm and told Victor that she called off her wedding to Paul Williams because she was still in love with the one man she had loved her entire life: Victor Newman. Nikki assured Victor that she only wanted him to understand how she felt and had no intention of getting him back but despite his other marriages and children Nikki still thought of Victor as her husband, and she left town. When Victor confronted Patty Williams, she shot him, causing him to have heart failure. Victor was saved by a heart transplant from Colleen Carlton, who was pronounced brain-dead after accidentally falling into the lake while fleeing from Patty. Nikki returned when she heard of Victor's condition, and Victor declared his love for her. Ashley overheard, and decided to divorce Victor. Victor agreed to let Ashley and their children stay at the ranch, and on October 30, 2009, leaves for a transplant rehab program in Europe with Nikki. Victor and Nikki returned to Genoa City after their time at the rehab center in Belgium. Victor found Adam and Nick in a fight at Newman Enterprises and informed them that he would retake control of the company and undo everything they had done. When Tucker McCall took over Chancellor Industries, Victor vowed that he would help Katherine in every way he could even if it meant working with his long time enemy Jack Abbott. Victor fired Adam, who got hired by Tucker. then went to Billy Abbott who published an article on Adam in which Victor stated, "my son is a sociopath" and other harsh criticisms. The article caused much anger toward Victor that exploded at the Genoa City Athletic Club where Adam confronted Victor. Victor knocked Adam to the floor in front of the Newmans and the Abbotts disowning Adam in the process. It was later revealed that the whole thing was a scheme to distract Tucker but the plan wasn't Victor's idea, as Adam thought, but was Nick's. Gloria, Adam and The Hunt Tucker put Jabot up for auction and Jack and Ashely put up an enormous amount of money to buy back their father's company. Adam had secretly made a key for Tucker's office and used it to look at the sealed bids. Adam sent the bids to Victor who at the last minute made the top offer and won control of Jabot. Victor went to Jabot and told both Jack and Ashley that they had a week to clear out their offices and made Gloria Fisher ambassadress at Jabot. Adam was found dead after the Genoa City Police Department ball's explosion at the club and it was ruled a homicide. Both Victoria and Nick were arrested. In order to protect his children, Victor told the police that he murdered Adam for what he had done to Victor's family. The police didn't believe him and kept both him and Nick in custody. Victor was eventually released, but even though there was evidence that points to Adam killing a man named Richard Hightower to fake his death, Nick was charged with Adam's murder. Despite the fact that there was proof that Hightower was in Adam's grave, the District Attorney decided to charge Nick with Adam's murder. Victor went to Canada to look for Adam and befriended a barmaid named Meggie McClean. He noticed Adam's watch on a man named Charlie Shaw and attacked him. Shaw told Victor that he would take him to Adam, but knocked him out and stole his cellphone and wallet. Victor, with Meggie's help, threatened his life and Shaw took him on his boat, but turned on him by locking him in the boat and shooting it. Victor tried to use a radio to get help but was electicuted. Jack showed up and got him out. Victor went to Brazil with Sharon Newman and found Adam alive and well. Victor brought Adam to justice where Adam still managed to not be convicted for Richard's murder. Nick, however, was finally cleared. Meggie showed up at the Newman Ranch asking for asylum from Shaw who she said had burned her bar in Canada to the ground. Meggie became Nikki's personal assistant and seemed to be genuine but soon began spiking recovering alcoholic Nikki's drinks with vodka. Meanwhile, his daughter Abby wanted her inheritance but was denied by her parents. Jack began to advise her behind the scenes so she could get her money and so he could take yet another jab at Victor. Billy, Victoria's Arrest and Meggie Victor was not happy about Victoria being with Billy Abbott because of him being Jack's brother and because he often wrote articles on the Newmans. Victor and Victoria started fighting and Nikki convinced him to make peace with her. They stopped by her house and learned she was pregnant with Billy's child and they were getting married. Victor got Victoria arrested on her wedding thinking she would get taken away before she said I do but she was really arrested after. He had the charges dropped but Victoria refused to forgive him. They got in a fight that caused Victoria to lose the baby. In November, Meggie drugged Victor. Victor and Meggie landed in Reno and signed a marriage certificate. The Reno officials assured Meggie that the paperwork would be filed that day making her and Victor husband and wife. On the Newman jet, Victor and Meggie were married. Back at the ranch, Victor drank a cocktail Meggie made for him. He struggled to get up, a deep gutteral moan eminating from his throat. Meggie asked him if his chest hurt and told him it would be over very soon. Victor was in agony. Meggie said "What's the matter, tough guy - not feeling well? To call an ambulance or not call an ambulance . . . well, really why waste the money? And it is MY money, or it will be . . . if you would just hurry up and die!" Suddenly, Victor sprang to life and grabbed Meggie by the hair. "What's the rush?" he asked. Meggie's Fall and A Breakup Victor told Meggie he wasn't dead yet, not even close. He told her he found the drugs she was going to use and switched them with fake ones. Victor told Meggie she was in a lot of trouble. Meggie broke free of his grip just as Ronan Malloy, Heather and Murphy came in. Meggie realized she was in deep. When Victor walked in on Nikki and Deacon Sharpe in bed together at Solidarity House, he became very upset. Victor had Deacon kicked out. Victoria arrived to overhear a staff member tell Deacon that he was kicked out of the rehab facility. Meanwhile, Victor told Nikki all about Meggie's plan to get Nikki to fall off the wagon so Meggie could marry and kill him. Nikki asked if Meggie had hurt him. Victor said she didn't and that he was fine. Nikki didn't believe him because she knew she had hurt him. She apologized, and said she should've known better but everything was upside down since she lost her sobriety. She said her only constant thought through the whole thing had been loving him. Victor told her she disgusted him and asked if she loved him when she slept with that slimeball. Nikki said it was the alcohol. Victor yelled at her to never come near him again because they were finished! Nikki told him not to say that but Victor yelled again that they were finished! Nikki said they were so close to getting everything back. Victor yelled they were never close and they were finished! Nikki asked him how he could say that. Victor yelled he would never fogive her! Nikki, Abby and Kyle Nikki Newman asked him how he could be so cold because she loved him. She asked what she would do without him. Victor yelled "I don't give a damn!" Nikki begged him but Victor said sternly that he would never lay hands on her again. Nikki yelled for him as he stormed out. The next day, Victor stopped by Abby's house and asked if it was Pericles hanging out in front of the house. Abby told her father that Tucker McCall bought the horse back for her because he knew how much the horse meant to her because he was a symbol of her father's love. Victor said Abby traded that horse for money and said it was symbolic before walking out leaving Abby teary eyed. Victor and Jack Abbott conspired to invest in the Newman Fund as the NA Partnership along with some other friends of Jack’s intending to pool their money and destabilize the fund then shorting the shares when Skye Lockhart Newman and Adam Newman would be forced to sell. In December 2010 on the patio at the coffeehouse, Victor ran into Diane Jenkins and Kyle Abbott. Victor chatted with Kyle about Christmas and Diane mentioned that Kyle had spent the holidays with his dad. Victor noticed Kyle's hockey bag and invited the boy to move to the ranch to enjoy ice-skating, riding snowmobiles and enjoying the horses. Diane sent Kyle away to get her a coffee refill. Diane reproached Victor for enticing Kyle to move to the ranch. Victor told Diane that the invitation would remain open should she decide to accept it. After Sharon Newman left, Victor stopped by the jail looking for her. Adam peered under the table and flippantly informed Victor that Sharon wasn't present. Victor angrily warned Adam not to play games because he'd regret it. Framing Adam for Skye's murder Victor double crossed Jack and crashed the Newman fund, costing Jack as much as it casued Adam and Skye. Adam and Skye got in a huge fight because he had signed over his half of the Newman fund to Skye, meaning she was left holding the bag. Skye called Victor and he offered to help her disappear and start over. She agreed and Victor went about framing Adam. Adam shot back that he wasn't afraid of his father and rhetorically inquired what additional damage Victor could inflict. Adam spitefully remarked that Victor's plan to frame him for murder was ironic because Victor's victim, Walter Palin, was actually dead. Adam added that if he possessed none of his mother's goodness that would mean he was like his father and he would prove that Victor was framing him. Victor insincerely wished his son good luck. After Victor stepped out, Adam whispered, "Aloha, Victor." After Sharon Newman left Nicholas Newman's house, Victor stopped by and asked about her. Nick explained that Sharon had stopped by earlier and said she was heading to the airport. Victor wondered aloud if the trip was connected to Adam, but Nick said he did not know. After Victor returned to the ranch house, he phoned an investigator and ordered him to monitor charges on Sharon Newman's credit card. Victor later learned that Sharon had made plane reservations and he instructed the investigator to let him know about Sharon's car rentals and hotel accommodations. After Diane visited and left, Victor phoned someone and told them to have everything ready because he was heading to Hawaii. In Hawaii, Victor snooped around Skye's shack and noticed a brochure about touring volcanoes. After Sharon left the post office shop with a tour group, Victor arrived and found out about Sharon's visit. He found Sharon and Skye arguing on top of a volcano and witnessed as Skye fell into the volano and Sharon tried to help her. Victor then set fire to Skye's shack, destroyign any evidence of Skye's presence in Hawaii. Adam was eventually exonerated, but Sharon was arrested for Skye's murder. Despite Adam's best efforts, Sharon was convicted and sentenced to thirty years in prison. Sharon skipped town and was presumed dead in a car accident, but she was eventually tracked down and brought back to Genoa City. Victor hired Avery Bailey Clark to represent Sharon, and Avery succeeded in exonerating Sharon and Skye's death was ruled as an accident. Marriage to Sharon, Amnesia, and return In 2012, Victor married Sharon Newman, but he ran away only a day after their wedding, likely after falling off of his horse, and contracting amnesia. Tucker McCall had Genevieve searching for him. Nikki was also searching for Victor. However, Sharon called off the search for her new husband, so that she can keep control of his multi-billion dollar company. She later starts an affair with Tucker. Belieiving Victor to be dead, Sharon decides to marry Tucker after the funeral. However, Victor reveals himself to be alive. He not only annulls their marriage, but he also throws Sharon in jail for what she did to his business. Jack became addicted to pain killers, so Victor sought to use that to his advantage. He hired Stephanie Gayle, a prostitute, to seduce Jack. Stephanie ended up overdosing and died. Adam helped Jack hide the body and cover up his involvement. Unfortunately, Stephanie was the daughter of Congressman Marcus Wheeler. Wheeler blackmailed Victor with the knowledge that he had hired Stephanie to seduce Jack, causing them to butt heads. Victor's constant threats unnerved Wheeler so he hired a hit man to kill Victor and blow up the Newman Ranch. As the hit man took aim at Victor, Adam pulled him out of the way and was shot instead. Victor and Jack teamed up and managed to get Wheeler implicated in the murder of Belinda Rogan, but Wheeler managed to escape the charges. Victor told Wheeler he would get justice for his family and Wheeler was arrested soon after when the hit man. implicated Wheeler as his boss. Partnership with Adam Victor felt indebted to Adam for saving his life and decided to try and have a relationship wih his estranged son. Victor hired Adam at Newman and their new relationship began. Adam offered to completely buy back Newman Enterprises, but wouldn't tell Victor who his mysterious investor was. Victor did some digging and discovered that Jack was Adam's mysterious investor. Victor was furious with Adam for teaming up with Jack and he and Adam couldn't get past the fact that Adam and Jack had become friends. Adam and Jack supposedly plotted to steal Newman Enterprises from Victor, but Victor gained the upper hand when a letter from Katherine's will named him as the head of Chancellor Industries. Victor then merged Newman Enterprises and Chancellor Industries, creating Newman-Chancellor Connor Newman and Adam's disappearance Victor soon learned that Adam was the father of Chelsea Lawson's son Connor. Victor wanted to be a part of his grandson's life, but Adam and Chelsea were determined that Victor would not be a part of Connor's life. When Delia Abbott was killed in a hit and run accident, Victor was enlisted to help find the driver. To his dismay, he discovered that Adam was the driver but decided to blackmail him so he could have access to his grandson. Eventually, Billy discovered that Adam was the driver and the two were involved in a car crash. Billy survived, but Adam was declared missing and presumed dead when the car exploded and it was believe he was still inside. Victor mourned his son's death and Nick and Victoria disowned him when they learned he knew Adam was the driver and didn't say anything to anyone. Victor helped Chelsea recover Connor when Chloe Mitchell kidnapped him and took him to Paris. Chelsea began to trust Victor, but Jack warned her that she couldn't trust Victor. Chelsea later enlisted Victor's help to find out whether Adam was alive or dead. Eventually, Victor's investigator found a body two towns over, whose dentral records were a match for Adam's. Victor Called Chelsea over to tell her the news. Chelsea refused to believe it, but eventually broke down on Victor's shoulder. Meanwhile, a mysterious man, possibly Adam, was seen paying a man off. The man told him that Victor can't know he was involved. Ian Ward and Mariah Copeland When Nick and Sharon started getting close again, Victor was determined to prevent them from getting back together, so he paid a woman named Mariah, who looked identical to his deceased adoptive granddaughter Cassie Newman, to gaslight Sharon. Mariah eventually learned that Sharon had a secret and Victor ordered her to find out what Sharon was hiding. That plan went awry though when Sharon touched Mariah and was convinced that Cassie was alive. Victor decided to pay Mariah to disappear, fearing that Sharon would discover the truth if Mariah kept pushing her. Mariah didn't listen and stayed in town, claiming to feel guilt over what she did to Sharon. Nick eventually encountered Mariah and learned Victor had hired her to gaslight Sharon. Nick was furious and disowned Victor as his father. Soon the other Newman family members heard what he had done. Nikki moved out of the ranch and Noah quit working at Newman, and severed ties with Victor. Victor got back in Abby's good graces when he had Mariah, who was trying to cause problems between Abby and Tyler Michaelson, arrested and shipped back to Portland. Victor became enraged when Ian Ward started harassing Nikki. Victor threatened him several times to leave town, but Ian wouldn't listen, so Victor had his goons assault Ian. Victor knew Mariah was getting close to Sharon and when he saw her with Ian, he and Nick decided to work together. Victor was stunned when Nick's investigation lead to the revelation that Mariah was Cassie's twin sister, stolen by Ian and Helen Copeland. Phyllis Returns and Sharon's secret Victor became determined to discover a secret Sharon was keeping from Nick., worried that it would hurt Nick. He teamed up with Mariah, who agreed to help him for money. Mariah found out that Phyllis knew about Sharon's secret, so Victor went about finding a way to wake Phyllis up. He discovered an experimental drug that would wake Phyllis up, but he needed her families permission. Victor arranged for Daniel to be sent out of the Country on a art show. Daniel gave Summer power of attorney, so Victor tricked Summer into signing power of attorney over to him. With Summer's signature, Victor was able to convince the doctor to use the drug on Phyllis. Phyllis woke up, but seemed catatonic. Victor visited over the course of days, but nothing changed. Mariah overheard Sharon talking in her sleep. Through a misunderstanding, Mariah assumed Sharon was referring to Faith. Mariah told Victor that Faith wasn't Nick's daughter. Though Victor laughed at the notion, he took Summer's hairbrush and DNA from Nick then headed to a lab in Switzerland. While in Switzerland, Victor learned that Phyllis had escaped and he ordered the doctor to find her. Victor had Mariah update him on the events that took place at Nick and Sharon's wedding. The DNA test proved that Faith was Nick's, and Phyllis wasn't cooperating; so Victor was back to square one. When Mariah took Faith trick or treating , she told Victor to let Nick and Sharon be happy. Victor realized that Mariah had reconciled with Sharon and warned her that she was making a mistake siding with Sharon. Summer showed and asked Victor how he ended up with her hairbrush. Victor realized that he tested Summer's hair, which meant she was Nick's daughter and not Jack's. Victor, Nick, and Jack found Phyllis and Sharon at the stairway where Phyllis fell. Sharon tearfully admitted she had changed the DNA test to say that Jack was Summer's father. Nick was furious and wanted nothing to do with Sharon, much to Victor's delight. Nick also planned to sue Sharon for custody of Faith. Maureen Russell Victor heard Maureen Russell, call Nikki Sherry and questioned why she called Nikki Sherry. Maureen understood the situation and apologized for confusing her with someone else. Maureen officially met Victor at the Athletic Club and introduced herself and reminding him that they briefly met and she's good friends with Nikki, and she's also Stitch and Kelly's mother. Maureen told Victor that Nikki was at a meeting because he was trying to get a hold of her. Victor assured her that the quickest way to become his enemy is to mess with his family. Victor confronted Nikki about this and Nikki said she lied to her for an excuse. Maureen trapped pregnant Victoria in the storage closet of Jabot after Vicki realized that Maureen killed her husband not Ben!! Maureen called Stitch having a heart attack and Stitch safely got her into the hospital. Stitch arrived at Vicki's only to find Billy and bratty Abby. Billy and Stitch rushed off to find Victoria and eventually did and birthed the baby together. Stitch told Victor he wasn't the one who killed his father, and Victor respected him because of his loyalty to protect his family. When Victor got in Maureen's room he yelled at her and Maureen claimed she has a little story for him too. Nikki and Victor walked out before Maureen could spill the secret of Nikki's alcoholism. Victor was delighted to see the new baby. Victor was very disappointed when the test results came in and turned out the father is Billy Abbott. Corporate Espionage Victor hired, Tobias, to be a lab technician and spy for Jabot to find out Ashley's new formula. Ashley was originally very impressed that he kept putting in extra hours. Ashley caught Tobias taking photos of papers. Ashley told her brother, Jack Abbott, she knew that new employee, Tobias, had been spying on the formula for Victor Newman. She assured him that the information he received was bogus. Jack warned Ashley that Victor's just going to make a counterattack with another brilliant move. He handed the formula to Victor, but it was discovered that it was just used to make tequila. Tobias offered to hand in his resignation, but Victor told him too keep spying for him at Jabot. Ashley eventually fired Tobias, but unbeknownst to her, Victor had wiretapped her office. On Christmas Eve, Victor was angry to find Nick and Sharon getting along. They maintained they were getting along so Faith could have a good Christmas. Working with Joe Clark Victor is working with Joe Clark to redevelop the land that Crimson Lights was on. Victor didn't tell any of his family that he was behind it and had Joe do Ll the dirty work. Kevin Fisher found out that Victor was behind it and told Dylan and Avery about it. Dylan publicly confronted Victor about it, and Nikki was furious with him. Victor tried to buy Dylan off, but Dylan refused to be bought. Later, Dylan was assaulted by two masked man, who stole money. Paul accused Victor of being behind it to try and intimidate Dylan. Victor later accused Joe of sending the thugs to beat up Dylan . Crimes Committed *Imprisoned first wife Julia's lover, Michael Scott, in his basement in 1981; never charged *Accused of rape by Tricia Dennison, was framed by Tricia, charges dropped 2001 *Blackmailed Michael Baldwin and financed him to commit Commercial bribery; never charged *Commercial Bribery; found guilty and sentenced to community service *Faked his death in Bucerias, Mexico *Suspected of murdering Walter Palin; arrested, exonerated due to lack of evidence *Stood by and watched Skye Lockhart Newman fall to her death, making no attempt to help *Obstruction of justice; did not tell the court that he saw Sharon Newman trying to save Skye. *Arrested for the murder of Diane Jenkins; confessed believing that Nikki was guilty, and sent to prison 2011; released after evidence showed that Nikki had hit Diane over the head with a rock in self defence *Arrested for obstruction of justice in the Diane Jenkins murder case; detained in jail and released later that day; charges were dropped a few days later *Hired Mason Wilder to spy for him at Jabot *Tried to get Mason to tamper with Sharon's bi-polar medication *Hired Mariah Copeland to gaslight Sharon *Blackmailed Adam Newman with the knowledge that he was the bit and run driver *Obstruction of justice; did not tell the authorities that Adam was the hit and run driver *Hired Tobias to steal Ashley Abbott's formula *Wiretapping Ashley's office Maladies and Injuries *Shot by Patty Williams *Assaulted while in prison *Got into a fight on the docks *Fell off his horse and suffered from amnesia (2012) *Caught in an explosion (2012) *Collapsed from stress (2012) See also *Victor Newman and Nikki Reed Gallery Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Newman family Category:Miller family Category:Suspects of Killing Diane Category:Antagonists Category:Heros Category:Villains Category:Reed family Category:Hellstrom family Category:Protagonists Category:Current characters Category:1980s